Revelation
by musicisloveandlife
Summary: A three shot about how Shane and Mitchie's relationship is made public.
1. The Revelation

SUPRISE!

After writing the epilogue to Meet The Greys I got inspired to write a three shot about how Smitchie became public.

So here's part 1 - revelations

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys this is Valerie Baker and you're watching Hot Tunes TV.<strong>_

_**Now as you all know Connect 3 are currently touring the country with the latest hot sensation 19 year old Mitchie Torres.**_

_**But rumours have been circulating that Connect 3's front man and former bad boy of the press; Shane Gray is dating Mitchie Torres.**_

_**Just last week they were spotted dining together with Shane's band mate Nate Fuller and Marissa Anderson, an up and coming actress starring in the latest movie based on a novel by Nicholas Sparks.**_

_**So far both of these superstars refuse to comment on the situation.**_

_**But now photos have surfaced of the two singing sensation locked in an intimate moment in a park in Dallas whilst enjoying a day off from the tour.**_

_**(Shows photo of Mitchie and Shane kissing in the park)**_

_**And later onlookers spotted the two of them going to the local theatre and said they looked comfortable and were very affectionate with each other **_

_**Sorry girls but it looks like Shane Gray is officially off the market and is dating Mitchie Torres.**_

_**You guys can catch these two love birds performing on stage during Connect 3's Fly with me tour.**_

_**For the latest updates on their budding romance check back to Hot Tunes every day.**_

"Oh no!" Mitchie said as she sat next to Shane on the couch in the Gray's Dallas home.

"How the hell did they find us?" Shane exclaimed as Mitchie grabbed his hand and placed it on her knee in an attempt to calm him down.

"They're paparazzi Shane, their like leeches and pop out of nowhere." Nate said as he placed a hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Besides Shane the truth would have come out eventually and apparently that time is now." Shane's mom, Denise said as she approached the couple and took a seat on Shane's other side.

Shane sighed as looked around the room and finally setting his eyes on Mitchie as she gave him a reassuring smile. He untangled his hand from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her closer to him and placed a loving kiss to her head before turning his attention to the others in the room, (consisting of Nate, Jason, Denise & Andrew Gray, Brown and Jeff Bridges, their manager. Nicola and Frankie were at school.)

"So what happens now?" Shane asked.

"Well I think the best thing for us to do is set up an interview for all four of you to confirm the relationship and have you two keep out of sight until the interview." Jeff who had remained silent said.

"Apart from that we stick to the schedule, you guys have a day off today and then tomorrow you do the concert and head to Austin for the next show." He concluded.

Jason who up until now had been locked away in his own little world spoke up and said "Umm if Shane and Mitchie have to stay out of sight what'll we do, cause, no offence Mrs Gray but I'd like to do something today"

"Well I was planning on going home today and I'd like to stay in my own bed for the night so we could go there. Plus we live in a secluded area so we can still find something to do." Mitchie said.

"Alright then, you guys go on to Mitchie's parents for the night and I'll call you guys to tell you when the interview is." Jeff said as he left the room to make a phone call.

As soon as he left Nate got up and said to Mitchie "Well what are we waiting for, let's go, I'm dying to have one of your moms homemade cupcakes."

Mitchie laughed at this and started to get up until she heard Brown finally speak up.

"Wait a minute, before you guys go don't you think we should know what you guys did yesterday so that there are no surprises in the interview" He said in his British accent.

"Why?" Shane said clearly confused.

"Well just in case they found some new information to use in the interview" Denise said on his behalf as a smirk appeared on her fact.

"Or maybe, just maybe you guys are being your nosy selves and want to pry into our relationship" Shane replied accusingly.

Brown and Denise shared a look of mock horror whilst Andrew who hadn't said a word the whole time and Nate stifled a laugh.

Jason turned to Mitchie and Shane with a look of excitement. "GUYS tell us!" he whined as everyone laughed at his childish manner.

"Urgh really Jason, really?" Shane said.

"Pretty, pretty pleeeease" He begged as gave Mitchie his best puppy dog face.

Mitchie, who couldn't refuse his puppy dog look turned to Shane and said "C'mon Shane, I mean they'll eventually find out and besides they've already seen the photos. What harm could it do?"

Shane looked at Mitchie and sighed. "Fine we'll tell you but this is the last time we do this ok." He said.

Jason squealed once he said that and ran over to engulf both of them into a bone crushing group hug.

"Jason get off!" Shane said.

Jason let both of them got and sat cross-legged on the floor like a child waiting to hear a story. Shane wondered how Jason was the eldest of the three considering he acted like a five year old most of the time.

Nate had sat back down on his chair as the others were eagerly waiting to hear about their date.

Shane sighed once again as he sank back down into the couch as Mitchie curled up to his side. He smiled and placed another kiss to her head and began to tell them what happened.

"Alright so like you guys know already we had a day off. Mitchie and I hadn't had any alone time in a while so we thought we'd use the day for us to be alone...

_Flashback _

_It was 8.30am and Mitchie was currently sat on the couch located on the tour bus. They were half way through the tour and on their way to Dallas. _

_Mitchie was extremely excited yet nervous to be playing in Dallas. Excited because she was home and got to play for her home town and got to see her family again. Nervous because it was her home town and people that use to go to school with her would be there, people that made fun of her and constantly made her feel like nothing. _

_With that thought in mind she suddenly found herself inspired to write a song. She went back to her room making sure she was quiet so she wouldn't wake up Shane, grabbed her guitar and strummed lightly. _

"_Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me." She whispered and wrote the line down._

_Just as she was about to continue she heard a noise come from the bedroom. She lifted her head and smiled when she saw Shane leaning against the wall. His hair was a mess but he had changed into a pair of old jeans, a black shirt covered by a dark green shirt._

"_New song?" He asked as he made his way over to where Mitchie sat and slung his arm around her shoulder._

"_Yeah!" she replied and leaned into his touch. "If I finish it do you think we could add it to my set list?" She asked._

"_Of course we could. And if they don't let you well I'll just throw one of my famous I'm Shane Gray tantrums." He joked._

"_But seriously why do you wanna play this song in particular?" He asked as he curiously read the lyrics she had down._

_She sighed as she laced her hand with the one Shane had over her shoulder and kissed it softly._

"_Because I know a lot of my former classmates are gonna be at the concert and I want to show them that I was able to overcome what they did to me and rise above it like a skyscraper" She explained._

"_Then you're definitely gonna play that song." Shane said as he placed the notebook down on the table and pulled her onto his lap. _

_He sighed "I hate them for what they did to you. No one should have to go through what you did." He kissed her shoulder as she leaned her head on his chest._

"_I'm so proud of you, you know that right? The fact that you've taken something horrible into something good is so inspiring. The fact that you've used your own personal experiences to help others that are being bullied is just another reason why I love you." He said as he gazed lovingly into her eyes._

_She smiled; touched by his words she felt overwhelmed with emotion and kissed him with so much passion. He eagerly returned the kiss but just as Shane was about to deepen the kiss they heard a cough coming from behind them._

_Breaking away they turned and saw Nate and Jason standing in the doorway smirks plastered on both of their faces._

_Mitchie blushed and hid her face in the nape of Shane's neck as Shane averted his eyes._

_Nate was about to say something but the bus had stopped and Jeff had made his way onto the bus saying "We're here guys and I have good news, you have two days off here before the concert. And if I remember correctly you guys said you would be staying with Shane's parents."_

"_That's right." Shane said_

"_Alright then, there's nothing left for me to say so enjoy your days off" Jeff replied and left the bus._

_Jason and Nate followed him off the bus and Mitchie was about to follow when Shane grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "What do you say we use this day to get some much needed alone time" He whispered into her ear and kissed it playfully._

"_That sounds perfect" She replied, grabbed his hand and dragged him off the bus._

_They met Nate and Jason and told them their plan and they were fine with it. They even said they would take their bags to the Gray's understanding their need for some alone time._

_Shane made sure to grab a pair of sunglasses for both of them and proceeded to drag Mitchie off to nowhere in particular. They walked hand in hand in silence until a loud grumbling noise was heard. Mitchie looked at Shane and laughed before saying. "Hungry much?"_

_He laughed. "Yeah, let's go eat" He replied and they set off to a local cafe. No one was around so they ate together peacefully, thankful of being able to enjoy this moment of peace._

_It was around 10.30am when they finished and Shane dragged Mitchie to the park. Mitchie was laughing the entire time. _

"_Shane, why are we going to the park?" Mitchie questioned holding back a chuckle as his eyes lit up once he saw the entrance to the park._

"_Because, it's empty and I haven't been to one since I was a kid." He replied and pulled her in to his side wrapping an arm around her shoulder as her arm slipped around his waist. She turned to look at him and saw that he had a playful smile on his lips. She laughed once again but he silenced her with a kiss, unaware of the stranger that kept himself and his camera hidden._

_After a minute or so they pulled away. She smiled and ran ahead heading for the swing set. Shane followed her laughing lightly as he went to stand behind her and pushed her swing lightly._

_They stayed at the park for several hours until more people started to show and they decided to head to the local theatre and watch a movie. When they got to the theatre they decided to go watch the new Smurfs movie._

_Their arms were wrapped around each other the whole time and the often shared kisses completely oblivious to the people around them._

_Once the movie finished both Mitchie and Shane decided it was best for them to head back to the Grays._

"...and that's what happened." Shane concluded but before anyone could say anything Shane got up and said "Right now that you heard the story lets go." He offered a hand to Mitchie and went to get their stuff. "See you at the concert tomorrow mom, dad, Uncle Brown." He yelled as he grabbed both his and Mitchie's bag and made his way back downstairs.

The others were laughing at his antics as Nate and Jason went to get their own belongings.

5 minutes later all four of them were in the car waving to Shane's parents and Brown as they made their way to Mitchie's hometown. It was an hour and a half's drive and all four of them chatted happily and sang along to whatever song was on the radio (even their own songs.)

Eventually they pulled up outside of Mitchie's home and Mitchie immediately ran out of the car and into her home. The guys laughed and followed her in.

As soon as they walked through the door they were immediately hit by the alluring smell of Connie's cooking.

They went to the kitchen and smiled as they saw Mitchie and her mother locked in a tight embrace. They overheard them whisper "I've missed you" to each other before pulling away.

Connie turned her attention the three men standing in the kitchen entrance. She went over to them and gave each of them a hug, lingering a while longer on Shane as she whispered "Thank you for taking care of my little girl."

She pulled back and smiled at him. "Always" he replied simply as he made his way over to where Mitchie was sat by the counter eating one of the cupcakes Connie had already prepared for them.

Connie watched in amazement at the amount of food the four of them ate but smiled at the happiness shown on her daughter face as Shane kissed the icing he had smeared onto her face moments before. She honestly could not imagine anyone more perfect for her than Shane as her mother's intuition grew stronger and she realised that Shane was indeed the one for her daughter.

Connie was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Mitchie ask "Where's dad?"

"Paul called in sick today so he has to work but he'll be closing up soon so he'll be back soon." Connie replied as she picked up one of her own cupcakes.

Soon enough the whole plate of food was devoured and the teens separated. Nate and Jason went out to the garden. Jason wanted to do some bird watching whereas Nate was glued to his phone texting Marissa, despite the fact they weren't dating everyone knows that they're crushing on each other.

Shane and Mitchie had retreated to her bedroom. As soon as Mitchie walked into her bedroom she flung herself onto her bed.

Shane laughed at her and stood at the edge of the bed admiring Mitchie's beauty until he felt her grab his hand and pull him down onto her bed. Not wasting any time Shane immediately grabbed Mitchie and tickled her senselessly. Laughter came from both of them until their sides were aching.

Releasing her from his grip she moved herself so she was lying on her back, her head resting against her pillow. Shane moved so that he was lying next to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist so he was as close to her as possible.

A peaceful silence fell over the twosome as they relished the feeling of being together in peace.

The silence however was broken when they heard Shane's ringtone go off.

Shane groaned as he reached into his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Shane, its Jeff. I've set up an interview for you guys to do tomorrow morning on Good morning Texas. I know you're staying at Mitchie's tonight so I need you guys to be at the studio by 8am. I'll text Nate with the details." Jeff said.

"Okay, thanks for telling us man. See you tomorrow." Shane replied

"Try not to be late." He joked and hung up.

Shane sighed and placed the phone on Mitchie's nightstand.

"So when's the interview?" Mitchie asked snuggling into Shane's side.

"Tomorrow morning, we're on Good Morning Texas we need to be there at 8" He replied and kissed her head.

She simply sighed and stayed silent. Shane knew this was because she was nervous about the interview.

Kissing her head again he said "Don't worry; I'll be with you the whole time."

She smiled and absentmindedly started playing with his purity ring. "I know. I'm just nervous about the aftermath. Everyone'll know about us and the paparazzi will be stalking our every move even more than usual." She said with another sigh.

Shane interlaced their hand. "I know that things will be different after tomorrow but we knew this would happen and we'll get through this as long as we're together." He replied.

She smiled and kissed his ring with meaning. Another silence fell upon them until Shane asked "Have you finished the song yet?"

"I finished it last night; I'll play it for you later if you want." She replied.

"You better." He threatened teasingly.

Mitchie laughed before she felt herself get tired, it seemed as if the loss of sleep she had on tour had finally caught up with her. Noticing this Shane whispered into her ear "Got to sleep baby, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Having heard that she let sleep take over her body. Shane stroked her hair soothingly and suddenly felt his eyes droop and joined Mitchie in a peaceful slumber.

That's where Connie, Steve, Nate and Jason found them an hour later, curled up next to each other with smiles on their lips. Deciding not to disturb them they let the couple sleep knowing that things will change tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Alright so there's part 1<p>

Love it/hate it review and let me know

What was you're favourite part of it?

Part 2 will be the interview :)


	2. The Interview

PART 2 - THE INTERVIEW!

This is a bit shorter cause I had no idea what to do so I probbly won't be that good!

But anyways hope you enjoy it =D

* * *

><p>It was 8.15am. Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Jason had arrived at the studio 8am exactly much to Jeff's delight. The four were still extremely tired but hey that's the price you pay for being a superstar.<p>

They were waiting beside the stage waiting for the presenter to call them out.

Mitchie was nervous to say the least, not because she was being interviewed but because of the fact that nothing will be the same once they confirm that they're dating. She was certain she'd get more hate from Shane's fans. She had already read what some of them said and it did hurt, so she was dreading what they were going to say afterward. And she was certain that the paparazzi would be stalking their every move desperate to get some candids of them.

Shane noticed how nervous she was and grabbed her had.

"Don't worry Mitchie, everything's gonna be fine. We can do this." He whispered into her ear reassuringly but inside Shane was nervous. Not that he'd show it, he didn't want Mitchie to worry but he was nervous about the fans reaction. He'd seen Mitchie check her twitter last night and knew that some of the comments had hurt her. He just hoped that the fans would see how happy he is and support their relationship. The last thing he wanted was Mitchie feeling unworthy because of what his fans said.

Nate and Jason were stood behind the couple sympathising them. They knew how both of them must be feeling. Nate sighed. He knew that after the interview things would get even more chaotic for all of them. Rumours would be circulating about Shane and Mitchie's relationship and the press will be determined to find out if he and Jason were dating someone as well.

Jeff broke them out of their thoughts and said "Okay guys just remember you're in control. If you're not comfortable with the question that's being asked don't answer it and remember to mention the tour."

"Okay" The four replied.

"And now we have two of the biggest musical sensations in America here. They are currently touring the country and they are here with us right now. Let's give it up for Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres."

Shane walked on first, followed by Mitchie, Jason and Nate. The four of them gave the presenter a hug and proceeded to sit down on the couch.

"Good morning to you all and thank you for coming in today." The presenter, Sophia said.

"Thank you for having us." Jason replied cheerily.

"Now the four of you are in the middle of you fly With Me tour, so how's life on the road been for you guys?" Sophia said.

"It's been great, being able to connect with all the fans in the country. We have a concert here tonight and then we'll be going to Austin." Nate replied.

"I'm sure it has been, especially for you Mitchie seeing as this is you first tour am I right?"

"Yes you are, this is my first tour and it's been so much fun. I love being able to perform every night on stage for the fans." Mitchie replied and smiled at Sophia.

"Now you are the only girl on tour, so do the boys go all protective of you?" She asked.

Mitchie laughed and said. "Yeah they do get kinda protective especially when we have to get through huge crowds but sometimes my friends will come to visit so I still have some girl company."

Sophia laughed "I'm sure you keep all the boys in check right?"

"Yeah she does especially when one of us refuse to get up she'll come in and literally drag us out of bed." Shane said and everyone in the studio laughed.

Composing herself Sophia turned to Mitchie and Shane. "Now there have been rumours circulating that you two, Shane and Mitchie are dating, is there any truth in that?" She asked.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other. "That's true yes, we are dating." Shane said and laced his hand with Mitchie placing it on his knee smiling.

"Really, so how long have you guys been dating for?" she asked.

There was a pause until Shane said "Over two years now."

A look of surprise crossed Sophia's face, "Really, how did you manage to keep it secret for so long?"

"Well I was still in school when we started dating, so we kinda had to be sneaky." Mitchie said with a slight chuckle.

"I would basically go visit Mitchie whenever we had a couple of days off, which was fun because I got to go be her date for her senior prom." Shane continued.

"So the two of started dating over two years ago, around the same time Shane was sent to Camp Rock to improve his attitude. Did Mitchie have any influence on the change?" She asked.

"A lot of things had an impact on me that summer." Shane said not wanting to divulge the events that took place that summer.

"I see, so how do you two feel about their relationship?" Sophia asked directing her question to Nate and Jason.

"We're so happy for them. We love seeing Shane so happy and Mitchie's become like a sister to us." Nate said.

"Yeah, we're like one big happy family." Jason added and then put his arms around their shoulders.

Sophia chuckled and asked "So what it like touring together?"

"It's been great; you know this is my first tour so it's nice having someone there to hold your hand and comfort you when you're tired or you don't feel well." Mitchie said.

"Yeah and it's an amazing feeling knowing that when your performing she right there supporting you all the way. We get to live our dreams together." Shane concluded sending Mitchie a smile.

"That's nice, but some of the fans have been asking if Shane was the one that helped you get the record deal Mitchie." As soon as Sophia said that Mitchie felt Shane's grip tighten. Mitchie placed a reassuring hand on top of their intertwined ones.

"No he wasn't, I had been approached by their label a couple of weeks after my second year at Camp Rock but I wanted to finish my school year first so I waited until March before signing anything and once everything was final I told the guys about the contract and our manager suggested having me join them on tour as their opening act." Mitchie replied calmly.

Shane, Nate and Jason looked at Mitchie proudly and amazed at how she answered the question as a professional.

"So why did you wait to tell them about the contract?" Sophia asked.

"Well I wanted to prove to myself that I could get it on my own and not have my personal life have an impact on the deal." Mitchie replied.

"Well I'm truly happy for the both of you and it safe to say that Shane is officially off the market but what about you two, do you have guys have a lucky lady in your life?" She asked Nate and Jason.

"Not at the moment no." Nate replied quickly.

"I'm a single Pringle." Jason said making everyone laugh.

For the rest of the interview they talked about their albums and tour and before you knew it they four we're on their way to the stadium.

Mitchie and Shane were sat in the back of the car. Mitchie's head was resting on his shoulder and his was resting on top of hers. The interview was over and now they had to deal with the aftermath of it.

Shane's thoughts flew back to the interview. He couldn't believe that she basically accused Mitchie of using him to get the record deal but then remembered how proud he was of Mitchie for answering it like a professional and not letting her intimidate her. With that in mind he placed a lingering gentle, loving kiss to her head.

Mitchie's mind was however on the fact that some of the fans thought Mitchie would use Shane to get her record deal and she hoped that the interview made it clear that she had no intentions of using Shane to get what she wanted and she hoped that the concert and her newest song would show them that she deserves to be recognised as a singer/songwriter. She sighed and suddenly felt nervous because she knew people would criticise this concert more than usual and she prayed that everything would go according to plan.

The car suddenly stopped breaking the couple out of their thoughts. They were outside the stadium and the paparazzi had surrounded them. Shane looked at Mitchie and kissed her forehead reassuringly.

She smiled at him and took a deep breath. "Time to face the music" She said as the car doors opened. This was the moment that the couple realised that things had indeed changed.

* * *

><p>what was your favourite part?<p>

part 3 will be the concert :)


	3. The Concert

So here's the last part of Revelation and I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed/favourited this story.

I've uploaded a new one shot called The Passing Of a Legend so check it out and tell me what you think

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The Concert<p>

It took them a couple of minutes to get inside the stadium seeing as there were so many paparazzi and fans surrounding them. Fortunately they had Big Rob to guide them through safely.

But that didn't stop Mitchie from feeling overwhelmed. I mean sure when they had their concert in New York there were a lot of paparazzi but they were there for the concert coverage so it felt strange to know that all of them were there because of her relationship with Shane.

Eventually they were safe inside the stadium and made their way backstage to just chill and relax before heading to soundcheck.

Mitchie was sat on the couch in between Nate and Shane as she watched them play Halo on their Xbox. Jason was sat on the chair next to them and had his face stuck in the latest issue of Bird Life weekly, a bird focused magazine he had subscribed to. Mitchie laughed as she saw the intensity on Shane and Nate's faces, both of them leaned their elbows on their knees and had a tight grasp on the control as they fought against each other.

However she was brought out of her thoughts as her cell phone vibrated. She pulled it out and saw she had gotten a text from her friend Laura. She met Laura in the middle of her Junior Year. She was a new student and Mitchie had offered to show her around and they became friends. She only told her about her relationship with Shane at the beginning of her senior year because she felt that she could fully trust her to keep the secret.

Mitchie smiled as she read the text;

**Hey Mitchie**

**I saw your interview and you totally killed it **

**I'm at the Starbucks that's just down the road from the stadium now and I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up some coffee for you guys?**

**TB xxx**

Mitchie laughed at her question but she decided she would go meet up with her. It wasn't a far walk and she knew that Laura would forget which coffee was which. With that thought in mind she replied and said;

**Hey!**

**I'll come meet you at Starbucks, I need some air haha.**

She sent the text and turned her attention to the three guys.

"Guys, I'm gonna meet Laura at Starbucks so I was wondering if you wanted me to get anything for you." She said as Shane paused the game to look at her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Mitch? The chances are some of the paparazzi are gonna follow you." Shane said as he placed a hand on her knee.

She smiled and awed at his worried tone. "I'll be fine. It's just down the road and we'll be back as soon as possible." Mitchie replied and kissed his check sweetly.

He sighed. "At least take Big Rob with you so I'll know you're safe." He said.

"If it'll keep you from worrying...Now what do you want me to get?" She asked and turned her attention to the other two boys that had been listening to the conversation held between the couple.

Nate spoke up first and said "I'll just have an iced tea."

Jason spoke next and added "Can you get me their apple and mango smoothie?" Mitchie nodded and turned to Shane.

"I'll have a vanilla latte." He said and Mitchie laughed knowing she was the one that got him addicted to the drink.

"Alright I won't be long." Mitchie said and pecked Shane on the lips before grabbing her bag, making sure her purse and phone were in there and made her way over to Big Rob.

Shane watched as his girlfriend left with Rob praying that nothing will happen to her.

Before leaving the stadium she put her I-pod on and stuck the ear phones in and put her sunglasses on.

"You ready?" Big Rob asked and she nodded slightly nervous about going out on her own but she smiled hoping to cover up her nervousness.

Thankfully there were not a lot of paparazzi there and she turned up the volume on her I-pod smiling as Gotta Find You played but that didn't stop her from hearing Big Rob yell "Keep away guys."

Mitchie smiled at the paparazzi but managed to block out the questions that were thrown at her by focusing on the music playing on her I-pod.

10 minutes later she sighed in relief as she and Big Rob entered Starbucks. It was pretty much empty there as she pulled out her headphones and took off her shades. She looked around searching for Laura. She smiled once she noticed her long red hair by the counter waiting for her order.

Mitchie approached her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and squealed once she saw Mitchie and engulfed her into a bone crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you." Mitchie exclaimed.

"I know! We have so much to catch up on." She replied and got her order.

As Laura introduced herself to Big Rob, Mitchie ordered 2 Vanilla lattes, an iced tea, an apple and mango smoothie and four cookies to go.

Once she retrieved her order she and Laura began to walk out but before they could leave they bumped into the last person Mitchie wanted to see, Diane Roberts. She was the one that made her high school life a living hell by constantly picking on her and knocking her down any chance she got.

"Well, well, look who have here." Diane said obnoxiously as she flipped her bleach blond hair over her shoulder.

"What do you want Diane?" Mitchie asked as nicely as possible.

"What can't I say hi to my good friend?" Diane replied sweetly.

Mitchie laughed dryly as Laura glared at her. "Friend? You made me life a living hell in high school and what, now that I'm 'famous' you suddenly think I'm gonna fall for your act just so you can have you fifteen minutes of fame. I don't think so Diane." Mitchie replied feeling her temper start to rise.

Diane glared at them and said "Wow Torres you can't let go of the past can you? I so don't understand why Shane's dating you. He deserves someone better, someone like me."

"Oh believe me I've let go of the past and because I've worked hard for what I have instead of relying on my looks not only am I living my dream but I'm also in a committed relationship and have friends that love me for who I am. Tell me Diane have you heard from your little posse since graduation?" Mitchie said.

Diane looked stunned not expecting that sort of outburst from her. She thought about her words and realised that none of her high school friends had kept in contact with her, so she said nothing.

"I didn't think so." Mitchie said as Diane stood silently. On that note Mitchie and Laura walked straight past her with Big Rob leading them.

Thankfully the paparazzi were nowhere in sight as Mitchie and Laura chatted away. Mitchie told Laura about her life on the road and explained to her that Sierra was currently in China learning about their culture as part of her University course. Laura talked about her University course and her boyfriend who had a lecture at the moment and would be at the concert later.

All too soon they arrived at the stadium and headed to the boys dressing room.

As soon as they entered all three boys made their way over to Mitchie. She passed them their coffee and cookie and they greeted Laura with a hug. Jason dragged Laura over to the couch asking for help with the crossword he was trying to complete.

Nate was sat next to them but was once again focused on the game. Shane and Mitchie made their way over to the other couch and curled up against each other. Shane was glad to know that Mitchie was ok. He feared that the paparazzi would have made her feel uncomfortable and panicked.

Mitchie however was thinking about her encounter with Diane, she was proud of herself as she had finally stood up to her. For once she didn't let her insecurities take over. She snuggled closer to Shane and took a sip of her coffee and smiled. She was so excited to be able to play her new song tonight and show how she wasn't going to let people like Diane bring her down.

She felt Shane run a hand through her hair. She turned to face him and wrapped an arm around his neck and connected their lips uncaring of who was watching. Shane's hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Mitchie was about to deepen the kiss but the loud cough from Jason, Nate and Laura was hard to ignore.

They pulled away and glared at the three of them. Laura who had an evident smirk on her face said "Safe the PDA for when you're alone guys. I mean seriously can't you two keep your hands off each other for one minute?"

Nate and Jason laughed as Mitchie stuck her tongue out at her and moved herself so that she was resting against Shane's chest once again.

After they had their lunch they went to do soundcheck. Mitchie played her new song for everyone and she found herself getting emotional as she remembered all the pain they had caused her in high school. When she finished her song she saw that almost everyone had tears forming in their eyes and they cheered for her.

Shane had made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you baby." He whispered and placed a loving kiss to her head. She nodded against his chest feeling too overwhelmed with emotions to say anything in return.

For the rest of the day Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Nate hung out backstage as they normally would. Laura had gone back to the University to get ready.

All too soon the stadium doors opened and fans came storming in excited to see their idols in person. Many of the fans were there for Mitchie as well as Connect Three as they held signs with her name on them.

Mitchie and Shane's families had come backstage to wish them luck before taking their seats in the stadium.

As the excitement was buzzing through the stadium Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Jason had huddled into a circle with the members of the crew and their backing bands. They all prayed and chanted "living the dream."

Once they parted Shane walked with Mitchie and her band to the stage.

Mitchie's nervousness had started to creep back. Shane noticed this and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He rested his forehead against hers once they pulled away.

"Don't worry, you'll do great! Just have fun. I'll be right here." Shane whispered reassuringly.

Mitchie smile and took a breath before leaving his arms and taking her place.

She took one last glance at Shane before the music started playing and she stepped out onto the stage and began singing her hit La La Land.

Halfway through her set Mitchie made her way towards a white piano and sat down on the stool.

_This is it_ she thought. "Dallas you have been amazing tonight!" She said into the microphone as the cheers intensified. She smiled. "Now because we are in my home town, how would y'all like to hear a new song?" Again the screams got louder and louder as Mitchie laughed. "I'll take that as a yes" She joked. "Now as a lot of you know I was severely bullied in high school...kids would always tease me and make me feel like I was nothing...that I was worthless." She paused. "I wrote this song last night because despite the fact that the words they said hurt me, I was able to rise above it and I told myself that whatever they said would only make me a stronger person...and it did. Now I know that some of you here have or are going through the same thing and I want all of you to know that no matter what you are going through, whether its depression, self harming or bullying I know that each and every single one of you can rise above it and be like a Skyscraper." She concluded as she started the song.

_Skies are crying I am watching, _

_Catching teardrops in my hand,_

_Only silence as it's ending like we never had a chance,_

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper,_

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper._

Mitchie heard the crowd go wild once she finished the chorus. She smiled and locked eyes with Shane as she sang the next verse.

_As the smoke clears,_

_I awaken and untangle you from me,_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken,_

_But I'm standing on my feet._

As Mitchie sang that line verse she felt her eyes water slightly as all the pain and hate came flooding back to her. As she sang the chorus a lone tear escaped her eyes but she carried on singing as she came to the bridge.

_Go run, run, run,_

_I'm gonna stay right here, _

_Watch you disappear yeah,_

_Go run, run, run,_

_Yeah it's a long way down,_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here._

She took a breath as more tears leaked and she sang the chorus once again.

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper oh oh,_

As she sang the next line the audience and everyone backstage were blown away with the power and intensity in Mitchie's voice. A huge smile broke out on Shane's face as he watched his love pour her heart out and prove to everyone that had ever said something negative about her that she is stronger.

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper._

She finished the song in tears but she smiled as the crowd erupted into a mind-blowing cheer. Mitchie looked at the crowd and saw that a lot of them had tears in their eyes as well. Once she composed herself she grabbed her microphone and started singing one of her more upbeat songs.

Mitchie sang two songs after Skyscraper and then got the crowed pumped to see Connect 3 before making her way off stage and into Shane's awaiting arms. She literally leapt on him and wrapped her legs around his waist smiling.

She looked into Shane's eyes and kissed him. They pulled apart seconds later and Mitchie untangled her legs from his waist and placed them on the floor.

"You were absolutely AMAZING Mitchie...I'm so immensely proud of you" He said. Pride and happiness were the only expression on his face as he stared down at the woman that changed him in more ways than one. He wished he could stay like this forever but he heard his name being called so he pecked Mitchie's lips once again before reluctantly let go of her and making his way toward his band mates.

As soon as Shane stepped out onto the stage Mitchie made her way back to her dressing room to get changed for her duet with Shane. She turned on the TV in her dressing room and watched the three of them perform with such passion and happiness.

All too soon Mitchie heard her name being called to get to the stage. She finished her bottle of water and walked over to where Jeff stood. He smiled at her and gave her a half hug as a way of showing how proud he was of her.

Mitchie stood by the by the stage ready as she heard Shane's voice introduce her. She smiled as the familiar music of 'This Is Me.' throughout the song Mitchie and Shane kept glancing at one another.

They finished the song at the end of the platform and the crowd went wild. Shane placed an arm around her shoulder and said into his microphone "Let's give it up for Mitchie Torres!"

She smiled and said "Thank you so much" but just as she was about to get off the stage Shane surprised her with a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled and blushed once they pulled away and waved to the crowd as she got off the stage.

For the rest of the show she stood at the side of the stage and danced along to some of their songs.

They finished with Paranoid and ran off the stage to quickly get a drink as their backup band provided music to keep the crowd going. Shane removed his shirt so that he was only in an orange tank top before joining Nate and Jason as the music for Play My Music began playing.

They played Play My Music and Burning Up for the encore and Shane said "Thank you Dallas, you guys have been amazing. We love you so much!"

They got off the stage and made their way over to Mitchie. Jason immediately pulled them in for a group hug as he jumped up and down in a mix of happiness and excitement. He let them go once Nate smacked him on the back of his head.

They made their way to their individual dressing rooms. Mitchie followed Shane into his and as soon as Mitchie shut the door Shane pulled her into him and connected their lips passionately. Mitchie stumbled a little bit before wrapping an arm around his neck as the other entangled itself in Shane's hair. She moaned as she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted him entrance. Their tongues danced around each other passionately as Shane pushed Mitchie against the door and his hand sneaked under her top and traced her skin. They made out for several more minutes until the need for air became too great. Pulling away breathlessly Shane placed his forehead against Mitchie's.

Once she composed herself she smiled and asked "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

He chuckled and pecked her lips before saying "Because I love you and I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished"

She smiled and blushed as she untangled herself from him and went to sit on the couch. Shane made his was over to the dressing table and changed into his loose fitting jeans, grey long sleeved shirt and blue sip up jacket.

Mitchie had already changed into her jeans, purple strap top and black cardigan after performing This is Me.

After Shane had changed they walked hand in hand towards their families. As soon as Nicola and Frankie saw them they rushed over and hugged them. Once they pulled away Nicola said "OMG you guys were amazing, seriously. Mitchie that new song was insane! I had no idea you could sing like that. Everyone around us was either in tears or screaming when you played it. It was so AMAZING"

Mitchie laughed and thanked her before making her way to her parents and pulled them into a hug. They immediately wrapped their arms around her and praised her on performance and Skyscraper.

Laura introduced her to her boyfriend Nathan and they talked and praised both Mitchie and Connect 3.

For about 10 minutes they chatted to their families before Jeff came up to them saying that they had to go. They all hugged them goodbye before they followed Jeff and Big Rob towards the exit. They could hear the screams as they approached the exit and Mitchie took a breath preparing to face the frenzy. Shane wrapped his arm around her protectively as Big Rob opened the door.

Camera flashed and screams came from every direction as Big Rob stepped out, followed by Jeff. Mitchie and Shane were next followed by Nate and Jason. They smiled and took photographs with the fans as the paparazzi surrounded them asking questions that could not be heard over the screams. Mitchie however caught a glimpse of a sign that said 'FOREVER SMITCHIE' on it and she smiled at the fan that carried it. Shane wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way to the tour bus and after what seemed like forever they finally got to their home away from home.

As soon as they got on the bus the four of them collapsed onto the couch completely exhausted. As the bus started moving they got up and went over to the window to find that some of the fans were cashing after the bus. They smiled and waved at them before retreating back to the couch.

They talked about the concert for about 20 minutes laughing at some of the signs and constantly praising Mitchie for her performance of Skyscraper.

The four of them then decided to call it a night and went to their bedrooms to try and get some sleep. Mitchie and Shane retreated to their room and changed into some PJ's or in Shane's case a pair of sweatpants. They got into bed and Mitchie immediately curled into Shane's side, resting her head on Shane's bare chest as she allowed the peaceful rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

The next morning Shane and Mitchie were the last ones to wake up, they stumbled sleepily into the living area of the tour bus and sat themselves on the couch.

The TV was playing in the background and they didn't really pay attention to it until they heard their names being mentioned.

_**Last night Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres made Dallas go wild at their concert.**_

_**Mitchie wowed the crowd with a heartfelt new song that had her and many others in tears.**_

_**(Show clip of Mitchie singing Skyscraper)**_

_**Later she joined Connect 3 on stage singing her duet This Is Me with boyfriend Shane Gray. The crowd went wild at the end of the song as Shane kissed his girlfriend on the lips.**_

_**(Shows photo of the kiss)**_

_**And after the concert Shane had his arm wrapped protectively around Mitchie's waist as they made their way to their tour bus.**_

_**(Photo of them leaving appear)**_

_**Earlier that day the singing sensations confirmed their relationship on Good Morning Texas along with the currently single Nate and Jason.**_

_**Hot Tunes TV even had the chance to know what the fans thought of this hot new couple.**_

_**(Show video of a fan saying "I think they're perfect for each other, you can see how happy they are together. I'm totally Team Smitchie")**_

_**Fans can catch these superstars on their Fly With Me tour and form what we saw last night we can safely say that Smitchie is here to stay.**_

Nate switched the TV off after the report and turned to Shane and Mitchie who were sitting silently on the couch as Jason ate his breakfast.

"I'm guessing Smitchie's our couple name" Mitchie said as she leaned on Shane's shoulder.

"Who the hell came up with Smitchie?" Shane asked.

The others laughed at him before Nate said "It seems like you two are Hollywood's new 'it' couple, but hey they like you and support you and like the tour."

Shane smirked and pressed his lips to Mitchie's temple. "How can they not like us? I mean we are 'Smitchie' after all."

Nate rolled his eyes at this and they fell into a peaceful silence until Jason caught their attention.

"WHO TOOK THE SQUEEKY BIRD FROM THE CEREAL?" He exclaimed. The others broke into laughter at the seriousness in Jason's voice.

It was at this moment that Mitchie finally grasped that despite the fact her and Shane will constantly have to deal with the press snooping into their relationship she realised it didn't matter because as long as she had Shane by her side and the support of their friends and family they could with stand and overcome anything.

* * *

><p>Fin xxx<p>

The song used was Skyscraper by the awesome Demi Lovato!

What was your favourite part?

Review and let me know :)


End file.
